Deathgaze (Record Keeper)
Deathgaze is a boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper fought in the Deathgaze Record of the Magicite Dungeons, based on the boss from Final Fantasy VI. Stats AI script All of Deathgaze's attacks have a charge time of 1.76 in-game seconds except where noted. * Crossed Stars: 486% AoE piercing dark magic, 303% Doom timer -40s (NAT) * Savage Crossed Stars: 486% AoE piercing dark magic, ignores Magic Barrier, 303% Doom timer -40s, 303% remove Reraise (NAT) * Doom: AoE 303% Doom (180s) (NAT, 0.01s CT) * Savage Doom: 303% chance to apply Doom (5s), 303% remove Reraise (NAT) * Slowga: Auto-hit Slow - targets party slots 1/2/4/5(NAT) * Morbid Countdown: 4x 90% piercing dark magic, 303% Doom timer -20s (NAT) * Unholy Darkness: 570% piercing dark magic (NAT) * Dark Nova: AoE 534% piercing dark magic (NAT) * Death Cutter: 202% piercing dark ranged physical, 303% Doom timer -30s (NAT) * Black Flurry: 100% chance to reduce target's ability uses by 3 (NAT) * Savage Darkga: AoE 486% piercing dark magic, 303% dark resistance -20% for 20 seconds (NAT) * Dampen Light: Self 100% holy resistance +20% (NAT, 0.88s CT) * Blindja: Auto-hit Blind, ignores resistances - targets party slots 1/2/4/5 (NAT) After its first turn, Deathgaze will enter Dark Rage. In this state, it deals 20% less damage than normal, but all damage it takes is reduced by 50%. After Dark Rage is interrupted by any overflowing attack, Deathgaze will reenter on its second turn, or upon losing 170,000 HP since leaving Dark Rage. If the HP thresholds aren't reached fast enough, Deathgaze will enter Phase 2 after its 10th turn, Phase 3 after the 20th, and will enrage after the 30th. Turns Phase 1 (100-70% HP) * Turn 1: Crossed Stars * Turn 2: Doom * Turn 3: Slowga * Turn 4: Crossed Stars * Turn 5: Morbid Countdown (party slots 1/5) * Turn 6: Unholy Darkness (party slots 2/3/4) * Turn 7: Morbid Countdown (party slots 1/5) * Turn 8: Dark Nova * Turn 9: Death Cutter (party slots 1/2/4/5) * Turn 10: Black Flurry (party slots 1/5) Phase 2 (80-41% HP) * Turn 1: Savage Crossed Stars * Turn 2: Dampen Light * Turn 3: Savage Darkga * Turn 4: Morbid Countdown (party slots 1/2/5) * Turn 5: Unholy Darkness (party slots 2/3/4) * Turn 6: Morbid Countdown (party slots 1/4/5) * Turn 7: Unholy Darkness (party slots 1/3/5) * Turn 8: Dark Nova * Turn 9: Death Cutter (party slots 1/2/4/5) * Turn 10: Black Flurry (party slots 2/4) * Turn 11: Savage Crossed Stars * Turn 12: Dampen Light * Turn 13: Savage Darkga * Turn 14: Morbid Countdown (party slots 1/2/5) * Turn 15: Unholy Darkness (party slots 2/3/4) * Turn 16: Morbid Countdown - (party slots 1/4/5) * Turn 17: Unholy Darkness (party slots 1/3/5) * Turn 18: Dark Nova * Turn 19: Death Cutter (party slots 1/2/4/5) * Turn 20: Black Flurry (party slots 2/4) Phase 3 (40-0% HP) * Turn 1: Savage Doom (party slots 2/4) * Turn 2: Blindja * Turn 3: Black Flurry (party slots 1/2/4/5) * Turn 4: Savage Doom (party slots 1/5) * Turn 5: Dampen Light * Turn 6: Blindja * Turn 7: Savage Doom (party slot 3) * Turn 8: Dampen Light * Turn 9: Crossed Stars * Turn 10: Savage Doom (party slots 1/2/4/5) * Turn 11: Blindja * Turn 12: Savage Doom (party slots 1/5) * Turn 13: Savage Crossed Stars * Turn 14: Savage Doom (party slots 2/4) * Turn 15: Blindja * Turn 16: Savage Doom (party slots 1/5) * Turn 17: Dampen Light * Turn 18: Savage Doom (party slot 3) * Turn 19: Black Flurry (party slots 1/2/4/5) * Turn 20: Savage Doom (party slots 2/4) * Turn 21: Dampen Light * Turn 22: Crossed Stars * Turn 23: Savage Doom (party slots 1/2/4/5) * Turn 24: Blindja * Turn 25: Savage Doom (party slots 1/5) * Turn 26: Savage Crossed Stars * Turn 27: Savage Doom (party slots 2/4) * Turn 28: Blindja * Turn 29: Savage Doom (party slots 1/5) * Turn 30: Savage Crossed Stars Enraged * Turn 1 + 3n: Savage Darkga * Turn 2 + 3n: Savage Doom (party slots 1/5) * Turn 3 + 3n: Savage Crossed Stars Strategy All of Deathgaze's attacks ignore DEF and RES, so defensive buffs, including Protect and Shell, are out of the question. A party of physical attackers is required, as all damage Deathgaze takes from magic and ninjutsu is divided by 3. Deathgaze's moveset is meant to stall the party until they're killed by the Doom timer, so the boss must go down quickly. Reraise is also out of the question, as Phase 3's Savage Doom removes that buff. Slowga and Blindja cannot be blocked with status resist accessories. Without a status barrier, those attacks must be countered with, respectively, appropriate Soul Breaks such as Tyro or Marche's Glint; and a well-timed Hastega or any Soul Break that grants party-wide Haste. Dampen Light must be pre-empted with any attack that reduces a target's holy resistance, usually found on Agrias and Beatrix. The only way to counter Black Flurry is by bringing an Awakening, as the infinite ability uses granted by those Soul Breaks will negate Black Flurry's ability-drain effect. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Record Keeper